The present invention relates to a display means attractively showing movable ornaments therein, and more particularly to a display means which uses a light string as the power supply to connect a light string AC motor for driving ornaments in the display means to move in different manners before a background. Such display means may be conveniently positioned on a window sill, desk top, or top of a fireplace, or may be hung or mounted on walls. The display means according to the present invention is simple in the whole structure and safe in use. The ornaments displayed in front of the display means can be designed to move lively so as to match different meaningful events.
Ornaments are frequently used in holidays or festivals to create happy and joyous air. For Christmas holidays, all kinds of beautiful and cute ornaments and decorations play important roles in show windows. In conventional show windows, ornaments and decorations displayed are usually stationary and motionless, the only means used to give such ornaments and decorations some changes is their different appearances and some light strings attached to them. On the other hand, to use movable ornaments and decorations, additional costs for extra power supply and parts are extremely high. It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a display means which has movable ornaments and decorations while the entire structure of the display means is simple.